jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Just Like Fire
Just Like Fire is a song by P!nk. It is sung by Dancer, Alyssa, and Natalia in the JD: Meant To Be episode Good News and Bad News (Part One). Lyrics I know that I'm running out of time I want it all, mmm, mmm And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off I want it on, mmm, mmm And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars Even when I give it all away I want it all, mmm, mmm We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Just like fire, burning up the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me any way Just like fire, uh And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game mm, mm And no matter the weather, we can do it better You and me together, forever and ever We don't have to worry bout' a thing, bout' a thing We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Just like fire, burning up the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me any way Just like fire, fire, fire Run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it So look I came here to run it Just cause nobody's done it Y'all don't think I can run it But look, I've been here, I've done it Impossible? Please Watch, I do it with ease You just gotta believe Come on, come on with me Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Hey, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Oh, what's a girl to do? Just like fire, burning up the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Just like fire, burning up the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me any way Just like fire, fire Running, running, running Just like fire Run it, run it, run it Video Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Dancer Category:Alyssa Category:Natalia Category:Covers